The Better of Two Evils
by DelusionalBetty
Summary: Lieutenant Nina Jane has hard a hard life to say the least, after being placed on Loki's personal detail while he is on earth she finds that maybe her hero is found in that villain. Sorry I'm not very good at summarizing. Be warned, I have a twisted dark mind and this story line progresses to some pretty crazy places. Loki/OC Loki/JaneFoster OC/Sif
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Lieutenant Jane! Report to my office immediately, you have new orders!" I jumped off of my bed where I'd been reading a file concerning my current mission. The Captains voice commanding my presence over the speaker sounded rather angry; but then again Captain Brooks always sounded angry. I pulled on my fatigues and boots in a hurry and wrapped my hair in a bun to tuck under my service cap. Running from the barracks I wondered aloud why the hell my assignment would be changed when I had only been on this one for barely 3 months.

"Lieutenant Nina Jane reporting sir!" I held my hand to my face in salute to my superior and a man I'd never seen before. I quickly analyzed the stranger in attempt to identify him, but the simple leather trench coat and eye patch he was wearing didn't look familiar to me in the least.

"At ease Lieutenant, have a seat" Captain Brooks motioned to the chair opposite his desk, next to the man with the eye patch.

"I'd rather stand, sir" I didn't feel comfortable allowing myself to sit considering I didn't know who this stranger was or how his presence affected my current situation. Not to mention I was always uneasy around the Captain, since he had decided _I_ was his favorite hobby"

"That was not a request Jane" Captain Brooks barked. I followed his orders, as I always did. Sitting in the chair I kept my eyes forward on the Captain, still maintaining a feel for any movement by the stranger next to me.

Brooks continued, "Lieutenant, meet Director Nick Fury" He nodded at the man next to me before elaborating. "From the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, apparently you have landed on their radar with your most recent excursions. He has come here today for a demonstration.

"A demonstration sir?" I was barely able to finish my question before three men in black uniforms charged through the door, and grabbed me out of my chair. One of the men shoved me to my knees while the other two maintained a death grip on either of my shoulders. The first man threw a punch that landed directly on my left eye, then paused and looked at the Captain, who nodded his head signaling the man to continue. I felt the air leave my chest as the man kicked me in my stomach then sent his boot right in my face. My body took the assault from the man for the next 5 minutes before the man with the eye patch- Director Fury it was; stopped the onslaught.

"Enough." He held his hand up calmly. Then men still held me to my knees as my body sagged and I dropped my head to stare at the floor. I didn't question why this attack was happening, I didn't care. Quite frankly it was what it was, and I had withstood much worse than what they were doing. The director spoke again, "Captain Brooks I see a defeated woman here, this cannot be the Nina Jane we are looking for."

Captain Brooks smirked; I had grown to hate that stupid grin of his. "Have you ever seen an attack Dog cower at the knees of its owner? Lieutenant Jane here has similar qualities, she _always_ follows orders, like the good little soldier don't you Lieutenant?"

I kept my head down and answered, "Yes, sir"

"Good. Now Lieutenant, show the Director what he came here to see."

The men were still holding me by my shoulders, the floor was hard on my knees. I lifted my head to meet the Captains eyes.

"Attack."

That was all I needed to hear, my body snapped into motion dropping to my stomach then rolling to swipe the feet of the man on my right from the floor. I jumped up and threw my fist into the second mans jaw followed by a head butt as I felt one arm go around my waist and another around my neck. I leaned my back against the attacker and lifted both my feet to kick the second man across the room. One down.

The next man was coming towards me as I was still being restrained by the first, I kicked up my left boot and he grabbed it. Stupid move. I shoved my right foot square against his nose. Blood spewed from his face and he dropped my foot. I landed an elbow directly into the ribs of the man holding me. He wavered for one second and I had my opening, I slammed his head into the concrete wall twice before the bleeding nosed man recovered and ran for me. I let my victim go and his body crumpled to the floor. Two down.

I spun out of the last man standing's way in just enough time to see he had been charging at me with a field knife. We circled each other in the room about 4 times when he decided to strike out; I grabbed his arm in one hand and sent my fist into the center of his forearm cracking the bone. He recoiled in pain; I took the opportunity to kick him in his stomach dropping him to his knees. Smiling at who was on their knees now, I ran my boot against the side of his skull. "_Sweet dreams_", I thought.

"Good job Lieutenant Jane, I am impressed" Director Fury applauded.

Captain Brooks walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Attention!"

I snapped my feet together, hands to my sides. "Now as much as I hate to see you go, I will now be turning you over to Director Fury, you are no longer a U.S. Navy Seal, you are no longer Lieutenant Nina Jane. You are now subordinate to Director Fury and will be briefed on your new position as an operative for the Strategic Homelan- "

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Directory Fury interjected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been 6 months since I'd began my new position as an operative for S.H.I.E.L.D. It really didn't make a difference to me where it was I worked though, _same shit, new toilet _I thought to myself all the time. I was most recently working as a Director Fury's own personal mercenary of sorts. I was the one who was dispatched to deal with the threats deemed serious, but no so serious as to call upon the holier than thou,_Avengers Initiative._

My most recent assignment, a war lord turned terrorist in Baghdad had just been completed. I put a bullet through his eye socket in his favorite whorehouse. So back to headquarters for the next mission, that was life for me. I was 21 and my life consisted of mindless killing, since I was 17 It felt like a lifetime ago, but that was the earliest memory I had.

It was all so robotic, but that was all I knew. Emotion was a foreign idea to me. I didn't know what it meant to be happy, sad, love, or even like. I knew apathy and hate, the latter I reserved for a certain Captain Brooks.

I winced in disgust thinking about him. Brooks was part of the reason I couldn't even look in a mirror anymore. Every time I looked at myself I'd see a part of me he'd violated. I guess some people would call me beautiful, but that is not what I saw. I hated that he still had that much control over me. I was his slave in the worst way and I knew I had to break the mental hold he had on me eventually.

I was greeted by Agent Natasha Romanoff, out of all the people I'd come to know at S.H.I.E.L.D. I suppose I liked her the most. She was similar to me in some ways, thorough, cold, distant, merciless. But then, she had something I didn't, she had a glimmer of compassion. Her soft side came out especially when Agent Barton was around. I envied her because of that, they were in love and would never admit it. Even I could tell and that says a lot.

"Welcome back Agent Jane" she smiled at me, she had taken to me also, even one time going so far as to say I was like a younger sister to her. It was confusing but still better than everyone being a stranger.

"Hello Natasha" She had insisted on me calling her by her first name, although I told her I'd rather be addressed formally.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was hot" I retorted, that was the most memorable thing about it honestly. "Whats next?"

"You, need to take a break, you have barely been stateside for more than 2 hours and you're already eager to get shipped off again!" Natasha cared for me, I knew that but her worry was misplaced. I didn't need a break, I didn't have anything else to do.

"Come on, you know I'd be banging my head against the walls if I took a holiday Nat"

"Maybe _you_ need to be banged against a wall, and you'd find some joy in life" Natasha joked.

I cringed, I knew she didn't mean harm, but the only time I'd ever had sex was at the hands of Captain Brooks, and I never enjoyed it. I just followed orders. That's what I was made to do, follow orders, and if Natasha didn't give me some direction soon I'd freak out.

"Seriously, what's the nex- "I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly the warning alarms went off. The entire room was bathed in red light, and the sirens blared. Without having to say a word, Natasha and I took off, looking to identify the threat.

"ALL AGENTS REPORT TO GROUND FLOOR!" Director Fury's voice came through the earpiece that seemed perpetually attached to my head. Running ahead of Natasha I reached the wreckage of what used to be a lobby, just in time to see a tall, excruciatingly thin blonde seemingly disappear into thin air.

Natasha looked as confused as I did, as well as the other agents standing near. "What the fuck as that?" I questioned.

"I believe we've just had a visitor from another planet, again" Fury said cautiously.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"We ask the experts" Natasha whispered under her breath.

"Like Jane?" I asked. Jane Foster was a physicist and more importantly the girlfriend of Thor, pretty much a God from Asgard. I wasn't aware of very much more than that, it wasn't my territory. That was for the Avengers to handle. But all of us had some level of intel, since 3 years ago when Loki, also a God declared war on earth. The Avengers; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Banner, Thor, Agent Barton and Natasha pretty much saved the world from him. My understanding was he faced punishment back on Asgard and that was end of my knowledge on the subject.

"I'd suspect so" Natasha answered.

…..

I was in my room after the events at headquarters, I needed a shower. I hadn't really thought to much more about it. I figured the Avengers would take care of it, and I'd be needed somewhere else. I stepped into the bathroom and turned she shower water on. As steam filled the bathroom I peeled my clothes off.

I washed my hair first, it always took the longest. It hung to the middle of my back in thick black waves. I always had it restricted into a tight bun, in case of a fight it was too easy to grab my hair if it were down. I washed the rest of my peanut butter colored skin, then stood there for a moment relaxing under the spray of the hot shower head.

I was off somewhere else when my phone rang on the bathroom counter. I tried to reach out of the shower and grab it, which failed miserably considering I'm only 5 foot 2. I grunted and stepped onto the cold floor to pick up the phone.

"This is Agent Jane" I answered.

"Agent, you've been called in. Headquarters in 20 minutes" The voice on the other end said, then disconnected. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't big on niceties exactly.

I dried off quickly, pulled my hair into my signature bun and walked into my room. I pulled on my black combat pants, black socks, and a black tank top. I wasn't really one who enjoyed a variety of color. Even my underwear and bra were black. I grabbed a leather jacket out of my closet to hide my arms. Both my arms, back, and waistline were covered in tattoo ink. I didn't remember when I'd gotten it, nor what it meant. It seemed part of one big design, hinting to something of my past.

I grabbed my backpack (black of course) and climbed on my motorcycle heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Director, you can't be serious!" I fumed. "First off it took the entire team of Avengers to take this guy down, and now you want _me_ to babysit him?"

"Agent Jane, you need to calm down, Thor is here to aid us in figuring out what the hell happened a few hours ago. He seems to think we need Loki as well and has assured us that Loki has been rehabilitated. Since the Avengers have bigger fish to fry, I have elected you to keep an eye on him. I am more than confident in your abilities." Director Fury was raising his voice something he did often when defied.

Fury turned on his heel and returned to the board room where the Avengers, and Loki were waiting. I followed. "Loki, this is Agent Nina Jane, she is to be your personal liaison during your stay here on earth. She is pleased to make sure you have anything you need." The director motioned to me.

It was the first time I'd ever seen Loki, he walked near me and smiled, "At least she's pretty. I hope she isn't incompetent as the other woman here." He sneered at Natasha. " She is rather small though, I can't imagine that she'd be worth much in a time of crisis" he reached out to touch my face and I grabbed his arm in a nanosecond and had it behind his back.

" Do not touch me" I hissed.

"Loki" Thor warned. "Stop teasing, you know it is unwelcomed"

Loki laughed as I released him from my grip. At least she will be somewhat entertaining. He said as he strode out of the room.

"Keep him happy Agent," Fury gave me his own warning, "That is an order"

"Yes sir" I nodded and followed him out the door. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a room already for our visitor, as I escorted him to it my phone vibrated, a text message.

_If you kill him, You'll be bored with no assignment. I'm here if you need me-Nat_

I smiled a little. Natasha knew me so well.

Walking inside Loki's "room" actually floored me. It was bigger than my entire apartment, and beautiful. Somebody had a little Martha Stewart fun party preparing for his arrival. I found a place to sit on the plush sectional and pulled off my jacket. Loki raised an eyebrow at my tattoos but didn't say anything. He committed to sitting on the other end of the couch staring at me instead.

Finally he spoke, "So do you also harbor ill feelings against me?"

I raised an eyebrow of my own in response.

"Oh surely you know who I am, and what I've done." Loki asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"I know who you are, I just don't give a fuck." I shrugged.

"Ah, so the apathetic women are abundant in your organization I see" He must've been referring to Natasha. I found humor in that.

"Look, I'm sure you've pissed off your fair share of people. I just personally don't find your evil any worse than some of ours" I admitted. Nobody was perfect, I killed people, he killed people. He just did it on a grander scale. "Do you have everything you need, because its getting late and I'm pretty tired" I asked him.

"No, I shall retire also Agent Jane" He stood and began walking to the huge bed. It had to be 4 times the size of mine, and I had a king. How big did they think the guy was? I mean sure he was tall, I only reached his chest, he had to be around 6'5 or 6'6, but geez!

"Well goodnight Loki" I started making my way to the door to go home.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki called from across the room.

"Home, to bed. You gotta problem with that?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes I do actually, You are to stay here. I do not want to go looking for someone should I want something" Loki rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. Damn Fury for picking me to put on Loki watch. "Fine, I'll stay here" I unlaced my boots and sat them neatly next to the couch. Then pulled of my gun holsters and my pants. I stood in my boyshorts and tank top folding my pants when I felt eyes on me.

"Offering yourself to me already are you?" Loki remarked.

"Get over yourself, I can't go home and get pajamas so this is what I'll sleep in. Besides aren't you like a super old man? I'm sure you've seen a lot more skin than this" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh I have" he crooned, "Though the women I bed are not of mere Midgard such as you" He said, while looking at me like I was disgusting.

His scrutinizing gaze almost made me uncomfortable. I wasn't a goddess but I couldn't be that bad could I? I had washboard abs, C cup breasts and an ample ass that I attributed to my African American mother and Lebanese father. I shrugged off the thought of my parents, just another memory that was all to impossible to recall that much of. I didn't even remember their names, just saw a file on them when I dug a little into my past.

I brushed off his remark and laid on the couch using my jacket as a pillow. I could've gotten pillows and blankets from someone in housekeeping I'm sure, but I'd slept in 30 degree weather on the streets before. Needless to say I was not complaining about a couch.

"Agent Jane is it?" Loki called from the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard and shirtless running a hand through his long black hair.

"Yes, Nina Jane."

"Nina…" Loki tried out my first name.

"You may call me Agent Jane" I said.

"I will call you whatever I please, _Nina"_

"What do you want Loki?" I was beginning to get annoyed. Usually I killed my target. Not held conversation with it.

"I shall have no light on, I sleep in complete darkness" He looked towards the bathroom light I left on.

I grudgingly got up to flip the switch. I did not much like to be in complete darkness with man in the room. I tucked my pistol under my jacket to reassure myself that I was okay. "There goodnight, Loki"

He was already silent. I wondered to myself who falls asleep that fast. Laying on the couch, I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep void of the nightmares I'd become so accustomed to.

…

_"Private Jane, your presence has been requested in Captain Brooks office" The man said, he'd come to the barracks when I was time for lights out and told me to report to the Captains office. I had only been out of basic training for 5 months, but I seemed to have a knack for hand to hand combat. The Captain had taken a special interest in me and vowed to teach me everything he knew to help me succeed. I was ecstatic, ever since I enlisted in the Navy after waking up in a Navy based hospital and being diagnosed with Amnesia he was the closest thing I had to family._

_He looked nothing like me, He was white, blue eyes, brown hair, muscular build, mid 30's. I still took to him as an older brother of sorts. I didn't feel so alone anymore. I wondered what he wanted with me so close to lights out, maybe a secret training mission or something. I half jogged to his office, bubbling with excitement._

_I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk drinking. It looked as if he'd already put away half the bottle of Jack Daniels. He asked me to sit and I did. "How old are you now Nina? 19? Have you had your first drink yet?" I shook my head no sheepishly. He poured me a shot and I drank it, it burned going down and I coughed. He laughed. "Its alright kiddo, you'll get used to it" He poured me another shot. The second one wasn't so bad, he was right. I smiled._

_He walked over to where I was sitting in the chair and wrapped his finger around a tendril of my hair. " You know Nina, I think you have something really special. You can go really far here with the right choices and special help" Brooks said to me._

_I tucked my hair behind my ear and scooted in the chair to face him. "Yes sir, I want to thank you for all of your help." I silently cursed myself for not being more presentable at the moment._

_He reached out and touched my face, and trailed his hand down my collarbone. I jumped up surprised. "Sir?" I asked, I was stuck like a deer in headlights. I felt dizzy from the alcohol that seemed to hit me all at once as soon as I was on my feet._

_Captain Brooks walked over to me again, pinning me between him and the desk behind me, and tried to kiss me. I shoved him away as hard as I could and tried to throw a punch, but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back with so much force I was sure it would snap at the shoulder. He laughed at me. "Nina, I taught you how to fight, you think you could ever hit me? Now you should be grateful and stop acting like a little bitch"_

_"Sir please stop" I winced at the pain he was causing. "Please let me go" I could feel his grip release on my arm although he still stood behind me assuring I was secure between his body and the heavy mohagany desk._

_"There see, as long as you're a good girl I'm good to you kiddo. Now let me be good to you, I deserve it don't I?" He slid his hand down the front of my pants and into my panties._

_I was terrified. How could he do this? I trusted him? I suddenly felt him shove a finger into my slit, I cried out at the pain of his entry. He only laughed, the sound worked him into even more of a frenzy. I was so confused as I felt the walls of my vagina go slick. Why was my own body betraying me? I just wanted him to stop touching me._

_"See, I knew you wanted it Nina! Your dripping wet for me!" He growled shoving me over on the desk and yanking my pants down. I shut my eyes as I felt him pushing inside of me. It burned so bad I whimpered for him to please stop. "Oh you sound so fucking sexy" He said as he slammed into me again and again. I forced myself to silence, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. Tears ran down my face as the intrusion continued but I didn't make another sound._

_He suddenly slammed into me even harder 3 more times and I felt him empty himself inside of my broken body. I felt him withdraw and wipe my blood mixed with his semen off of him. I still couldn't move, I stood there silently crying as he pulled his pants up and poured another shot for me. "This'll make you feel better" he said. Then he told me to pull myself together and go to bed. He'd see me again soon. Like nothing happened._

_I followed his direction. What else could I do? Who would I tell? I laid in my bed and more tears came. My innocence gone, betrayed by one person I thought I could trust. I was so ashamed, so afraid. I hugged myself and tried to stop reliving the horror over and over, but I couldn't. So much pain…_

_…_

"Nina, Nina" I felt cold hands on my arms and a body looming over me.

I reached for my pistol and immediately pointed at the figure hovering above me shaking me.

"You think sad little weapon that will bring harm to a God?" I heard the voice say.

"Loki?" I asked as I got my bearings and wiped the tears clouding my vision. I lowered my weapon when I realized where I was.

"Yes you idiot girl who else would it be?" He answered. The fireplace spontaneously lit itself, then, which would've normally caused me to freak the fuck out but I had been forewarned about Loki's magic. "You were crying in your sleep so much it woke me up" What is wrong with you? Maybe I should've let you go home" He sounded irritated to be woken up.

"I'm sorry Loki" I sputtered, still reeling from the nightmare.

"Why do you cry? Midgardian women are such overly emotional creatures" Loki spat.

"Look I said sorry, drop it, go back to bed Loki" I pulled myself away from him as far as I could.

"No I demand to know why you're insolent whining was for. The cause of my interrupted sleep" He stared at me waiting on an answer. When I ignored him, he grabbed my face and stared deep into my eyes. For some reason I didn't react. I just sat there entranced. I felt compelled to let him look for whatever he wanted in my brain.

"And they call me the monster" Loki whispered. I felt the haze clear and realized he just read my mind. I should've been angry, but somehow knowing that someone else had just seen how pathetic and disgusting I was, made the floodgates open. I cried quietly, but Loki did something unexpected, he pulled me against his body and held me, letting my tears soak his bare chest.

We sat like that for hours; me crying silently, him stroking my hair holding me against his chest without saying a word.

I finally started to doze of when the hand that had been lazily rubbing my hair stopped, and he lifted me off his body. "You're shivering" He pulled me from to lay in the massive bed and cover my body. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. It was the same look Natasha gave me when she was worried. I felt so abnormally comfortable with him at this moment.

I started to drift off to sleep again when I felt the weight of his body lay next to me. I opened my eyes and looked into pools of emerald less than 3 inches from my face. He never let my hand go, but didn't touch me besides that. I closed my eyes again and let myself fall into a thankfully dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**GirlOfLightning- Thank you so much for your review, this is my first time doing a fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of things, so I'm happy to hear you like the way things are going :) **

Chapter Four

Waking up in Loki's bed was disconcerting to say the least. I looked over to his sleeping figure and noticed for the first time just how beautiful he was. His long eyelashes lay on his pale face covering those gorgeous green eyes; his thin pink lips were slightly parted. He looked so angelic; it was a little hard to believe he could ever have a malevolent bone in his body. His long hair, just as ink black as my own, created such contrast as it fell in the crook of his ivory neck.

Not sure exactly what drove me to do it but before I could stop myself I was reaching my hand out to touch that soft looking raven black mane.

"What is it that you think you are doing?" Loki asked annoyed even though his eyes never opened.

I froze, hand still hovering near to his face, "You had something in your hair, I was trying to get it for you"

"No I did not, why do you lie?" He raised an eyebrow, eyelids still closed.

_Well, way to make this even more fucking awkward…_ I thought to myself. Without answering his question I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the couch to put yesterday's clothes back on. "You know I have to get clean clothes Loki, I have to go home at some point today"

"Alright, go." He didn't even bother to turn his head to make eye contact as he dismissed me.

At this point I was thoroughly confused. He seemed so compassionate last night, at my weakest point. I stopped to remind myself that all people are deceptive and this one in particular happened to be the God of lies. _What the hell was I thinking breaking down like that_? I chastised myself. I wandered out into the parking garage to my bike and let myself lose my thoughts in the wind whipping around my hair.

Loki's POV

As soon as I felt the door close behind her I walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on my face I willed the hardness in me down. Before the stupid girl came to, I had been watching her sleep. She was truly lovely. I had seen none of Midgard and very few of Asgard who bore such beauty as she. Her skin was such a deep tan, not quite brown, that of Heimdall but similar to a deep honey color. She had eyes so dark of chocolate they seemed nearly black, a welcome change from the fair haired, blue eyed nymphs he was used to. She was different, much like him. She was wounded, like him. She was dangerous, like him. At that moment looking at himself in the mirror, he decided he must have her, and she was to be his eternally.

Nina's POV

My stay at home had been short; I had just enough time to shower and change clothes before I found myself back at S.H.I.E.L.D. I was joined in the board room by Director Fury, and Natasha.

"Director, Agent Romanoff" I nodded in greeting.

"Good Afternoon Agent Jane, aren't you without a certain someone?" Director Fury's eye bored deep into me.

"Sir he is in his room sleeping, I was not aware that the assignment was to spend every moment with him."

"Well in case I was not clear let me make it crystal Agent Jane, Loki is your responsibility, he is not to be out of your sight for any amount of time." Fury raised his voice.

"Yes sir" I answered and then made my exit back to Loki. Orders were orders, but why did I get the feeling that there was something they were not telling me? If Loki was supposed to be here to benefit Thor, why wasn't he with Thor; and if all Loki needed was a personal assistant then why would they choose a mercenary such as myself instead of some kid from the mail room? He wasn't dangerous anymore was he? Why was he really here? I needed answers and I knew exactly where I was going to get them.

…

Loki was sitting next to the fireplace reading a book when I walked into his room. Looking up from his book he actually smiled at me. _What the fuck?_ I was a little more than confused at the gesture. It looked as if he was so out of practice being happy and smiling his face would break. I had to admit, awkward as it was, it was kind of endearing.

"Ah, so you've returned Agent Jane, welcome back." He motioned for me to join him on the couch.

"Hi" was all I allowed myself in the way of salutations, walking over to where he had positioned himself on the couch I took his appearance into account. He was lounging in simple green silk pajama bottoms and I was pretty sure he was all commando underneath, and my God did this man ever wear a shirt?

I shook my head to dismiss the thought from my mind. I had never looked at any man, any person really beyond 3 categories; superior, civilian, or target. So why did just looking at Loki bring heat to my cheeks? I had more pressing matters to deal with; I'd deal with my feelings of a girl in puberty later.

"Loki, do you know why you are here? Why I am here with you?" I asked him aggressively,

"My presence was requested, and I'd do anything to get away from Asgard at this point so I complied. What do you know of it?" Loki cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"So I am supposed to believe that you, God of Mischief, cold and calculating, agreed to come back to the world that hates you without so much as a question of why?" I pressed further.

Loki looked a little taken aback for a half a second, then his face darkened, "I do not care of the opinions that you insolent Midgardians have of me. You are nothing to me. I was merely bored and found the opportunity of release from my prison to be preferable. "He fumed.

"Yeah, well this nothing _Midgardian _is the one assigned to your protection detail, and I want to know what the fuck is going on" I hissed right back

His face was unreadable, he sat in silence for a few seconds, "I suppose finding out the true purpose of my visit has been in the back of my mind." He paused, "But I unfortunately am supposed to be on my best behavior, and I do not think your superior would find it in his liking that you would disobey him"

My face hardened at that. "I'm fucking sick of never questioning, just following orders; I think I'm due a reprieve"

"Well" Loki waved his hand over himself and was fully dressed in an instant. "Let us go find your answers"

"Hey that was cool! I wish I could d-"My words were cut off as Loki grabbed me by my waist and the room dissolved around us. The board room at S.H.I.E.L.D. materialized around us, and we we're standing directly in the middle of what looked like a Council meeting with Director Fury. I was about to slit Loki's throat until I realized that our presence was concealed from the others in the room.

Loki smirked, as though he'd read my mind and turned to listen to what the Councilwoman was saying.

"Director, are you certain that Agent Jane is up to the task of accompanying Loki and Thor back to Asgard?" My mouth dropped open. Asgard? Asgard?! As in another planet? What the hell?

Director Fury spoke, "Yes I am, if there is anyone qualified it is her. We have been training her for the last 6 months and maintained a close eye on her years before that. I am more than confident in her abilities as Ambassador from Earth on Asgard."

A different Councilmember spoke up, this time a man; "And you are sure her allegiance is with Earth, and she cannot be swayed?"

"She is the perfect soldier; she follows any order given without question. Captain Brooks was instrumental in breaking her down so we could rebuild her mind, and psyche to our standards." With every answer that was given, I became more and more horrified. The things that we're done to me we're planned? I suffered these punishments to make me into what they wanted? I didn't think it could get any worse. I was wrong.

"Councilman 3 spoke up, "And what of her memory?"

"Wiped clean, by the best team S.H.I.E.L.D. has on staff. In 6 years she's remembered nothing, and not even the genius of Tony Stark could bring it back. Councilmember's I assure you, Nina Jane is ready for this assignment, she will do without question, and she is expendable unlike any member of the Avengers. We put a lot of time and effort into creating the monster she is, but it can be done again if the need comes about." Fury's last answer made me sick to my stomach. There was no way this could be happening, this was all way too much for me to handle.

"So it is settled, Agent Jane will accompany Thor and Loki to Asgard where she will stay as Liaison until further notice, and the Avengers will respond to the threat we received here on earth" The Councilwoman ended the meeting. The room began to spin around me and I wasn't sure if it was Loki's sorcery teleporting us, or the stress of everything I'd just learned, but I felt cold arms wrap around my waist again, and I was gone into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

**GirlofLightning- Thanks again! && I definitely feel some type of backlash coming from Nina soon, she's pissed...But as of right now I do believe she may be a little distracted. Hope ya like i :)**

**WARNING- SMUT...LOTS OF IT**

Chapter Five

"Nina, you must wake up." I felt Loki shaking me. I opened my eyes to his room again.

"Oh my God it was just a dream!" I sighed. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I let out a barkish laugh. All a dream. Everything seemed as though it would be okay, until I looked up at Loki. His eyes showed some emotion I couldn't quit place; pity? Sympathy? Compassion? "It was a dream wasn't it Loki?"

"I'm afraid not Nina. You fell unconscious after hearing the truth about your past, and subsequently your future. I brought you back here, hours have passed and I became worried" Loki genuinely looked saddened. Was it empathy? He knew what it was like to find out everything was a lie. At this point, insane as it sounded, he was the only person who I could trust not to lie to me. How fucking ironic.

I sat there, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was just a pawn to these people. They had erased my memory and told me I had amnesia. They had orchestrated the weekly assaults I was subjected to by Captain Brooks. These were the people who turned me into an emotionless monster to do their bidding. Everything was a lie.

I was suddenly very, very angry. I shot out of my seat and to the door. In seconds, Loki was on my heels. "Where is it you are going?" He grabbed me by my arm and spun me to face him.

I snatched away, "Where do you think? I've got a bullet with Nick Fury's name on it!"

"You cannot do that, all you will succeed in doing is ending your own life." Loki tried to calm me down to no avail. I was consumed by rage. I needed an outlet, I needed to act.

"I can't just sit here and not do anything!" I screamed at him. My hands were shaking out of need to direct the energy somewhere. I saw red, and there was no way I was just going to calm down. I wanted blood.

…

Loki's POV

She was so angry, so hurt, so blinded by rage that her body shook. I reached for her hand once more and she shoved me away. I knew this feeling I knew the need for vengeance. I understood everything she was feeling right at that moment, but I couldn't let her make rash decisions that would end her. I had to do something.

"Nina please, just listen to me for a moment." I grabbed both of her arms, and forced her to face me.

"Loki, if I have to go through you to get out of this door, I will" She actually sounded as if she truly believed she would be able to get away from me. The silly girl had no idea of who she was speaking too.

I actually laughed at the idea, which seemed to anger her even more. She struggled against my grasp and Odin be damned it was becoming excruciatingly hard to control myself, especially when her breasts brushed my chest during her efforts. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to speak again. "Nina I- "My words were cut off when she somehow slipped from my grip and landed her fist right against my jaw. I must say I was rather impressed considering she stood more than a foot shorter than me"

As soon as her punch connected, my wall of solidarity wavered and I was no longer able to hold up the ruse of being in control of myself. Maybe it was because I was so damaged inside myself, to see her in that much mental agony aroused me to a point of pain. I pinned her against the door she had been trying so hard to get out of and crushed my lips against hers. Her body went rigid under mine, she was paralyzed in fear it occurred to me. I released my grip on her and stepped away.

I had not meant to scare her; I didn't want to associate myself with what the monsters of her past had done. She was broken, I was broken, I only aimed to fix her though I was not sure entirely how.

…..

Nina's POV

Then invasion of my mouth startled me to say the least, but as soon as it began, it ended. Loki now stood a few feet away from me, holding his hands up in a white flag of surrender. I had never felt something like that; I was totally at a loss for words.

"Loki" was all I could manage to say. He didn't seem threatening, he actually seemed a little fearful himself. I wanted to turn and leave, walk out of the door and never lay eyes on this man again. So why was I walking toward him? My brain screamed at me to run away but I didn't listen, I stood in front of him, silently unsure of myself. He looked down at me, confusion in those jade green eyes. I reached up to his face and put my hand softly on his cheek by way of permission.

Before I knew it Loki had lifted me off the ground and slipped his tongue into my mouth again, but this time I wrapped my legs around his and kissed back, albeit inexperienced and awkward. He carried me to the grandiose bed and laid me on my back never breaking the kiss. My hands immediately found his long black hair, and tangled themselves as he moved to kiss my neck, softly biting and sucking my collarbone.

He stopped to pull my shirt over my heard and stare at my bra. It occurred to me that he probably had no idea what it was or how to take it off. I laughed at this and reached behind me to unclasp it. The feel of the air against my nipples brought me to a scary realization. _This is really happening; oh my God this is really happening_. My thoughts were disrupted when I felt his warm wet tongue on my left breast and his fingers on my right. I had never felt this sensation before; I tightened my thighs around his body in an attempt to quell the feeling that was growing at my core.

He lifted his head and kissed me again, this time even more intense that the last. His fingers found the button on my pants and began to pull them off. I panicked. "Loki stop!" In an instant his body was off mine and he brought his face close. I immediately missed his weight on me and cursed myself for being such a punk.

I wanted this so bad, at the same time I was scared out of my wits. The adrenaline was still coursing through my body and I couldn't think straight. His green eyes bore into my soul, and he parted his lips to speak, "I will not do anything to which you do not approve, but I will not let you leave this room until you have calmed yourself"

I tried desperately to focus, to stop thinking of the deadly venom that was making its way into my head, blurring my vision with anger. My head felt as though it would explode if I didn't act soon. I needed release from the rush that was overtaking me.

"What is it that you fear? Being in a position where you feel as though you have no control is what scares you is it not?" Loki asked, he was so right. I was terrified of lying submissive to another man, and angered by it considering what I'd just learned. I shook my head yes, in silent omission.

"There is a way around that" he said kissing my neck again and pulling me to a standing position. Again he reached for my pants and this time I did not stop him. I stepped out of my panties and stood there in front of Loki stark naked and a little more than nervous. This was one time I wished my hair wasn't in a tight bun so I could hide in it.

Loki dropped to his knees in front of me, which honestly confused the hell out me. _What the fuck is he doing? He hasn't even taken off one piece of his own clothes._ I wondered. I wasn't in suspense for very long before he lifted my right leg on to his shoulder and ducked his head in between my thighs. I leaned (nearly fell) against the wall when I felt his warm wet tongue slide up my slit. I steadied myself by holding on to the edge of the headboard next to me.

Loki worked his silver tongue viciously, circling my clit, every so often pressing deep into my slit making me cry out in pleasure. This whole experience seemed too much for my body to handle, I made a week attempt to push his head away from my slick core. This somehow seemed only to excite him further as he rose to his full height taking me with him. My legs were wrapped around his shoulders and he held me beyond 6 feet off of the ground. I was at his mercy, but somehow I still felt empowered. He alternated sucking on my clit and drawing circles on me with his tongue. I felt an energy build in the center of my body like I'd never felt before. I knotted my fingers even tighter in his hair and he moaned, vibrating against me. That was it, my thighs clamped around his neck, my body trembled and I saw stars.

He lowered me slowly to the floor, my feet felt alien under me and I stumbled. He laughed at that, "Are you okay darling? You seem to be a little off balance suddenly"

I tried my best to glare at him; though I'm sure it didn't come across that way. He helped me onto the bed and I once again felt his weight on me. He kissed my forehead softly, and then lazily trailed his tongue down the side of my neck again. I needed more; I wanted all that he had to give. I tugged at his shirt in an attempt to let him know what it was I wanted. He smiled and nibbled at my earlobe.

"What is it that you want me to do?" He smirked at me? Oh so that's how he wanted to play it? That was okay with me, I was way past being shy now.

"I want you inside of me Loki" I said breathily

"I do not think you would be able to physically withstand that particular act" He breathed into my ear.

That was one thing he and I agreed on, but I was still nearly desperate to try. I tugged on his pants this time with force, and he grabbed my hand again. I got a little frustrated this time, "You want this as much as I do so why are you stopping me" I asked as I slid my hand down the length of his body to touch the bulge threatening to tear through his pants. He closed his eyes and sucked his breath in when I made contact with his arousal.

"I cannot make you forget what has been done to you; however, I can give you a new memory that will drown out whatever negative associations you have with your body." He suddenly flipped me over on my stomach and began to trail kisses down my spine. He moved his face close to my ear once more, "But you must make a promise to me, never to be broken"

I turned my head to look up at him, "A promise of what?"

"If you give yourself to me now, you will be mine and mine only, from now until the day you die, you will never let another man touch you. You will belong to me and no one else" His tone was serious.

I thought about it for a second, considering 20 minutes ago I had no intentions to ever give myself to any man at all this seemed feasible. Loki seemed to be the only person I could think of who hadn't lied to me for his own agenda. Even if I had only known him for a short time, I felt so comfortable with it. I turned myself over onto my back and kissed my answer onto his lips, "I promise Loki, I'm yours"

No sooner than the words had left my lips he waved away his clothes with a magical sweep of his hand and positioned himself at my entrance. I held my breath as he pushed himself inside of me agonizingly slow. It hurt due his size, but it was a good pain, I savored every minute of it. His thrusts were slow and gentle. I closed my eyes and let myself feel every part of him touching me; his hair falling on my face, his lips breathing into my ear, his arms wrapped around my back and his hips grinding into me. I pulled him so close to me he must've thought I was trying to melt into him the second time I came apart.

I opened my eyes to him staring directly at me, almost straining to keep a gentle pace. I threw all of my strength into rolling us both so that he was on his back and I was on top of him. His raised eyebrows indicated he was surprised by me but he placed one of his hands on my hips nevertheless. I began rocking back and forth the length of his shaft letting myself enjoy the view. He had his other hand behind his head seemingly relaxed and smiling at me. I took this as a direct challenge and pulled my hair from its bun letting it flow freely around my shoulders.

He bit his lower lip in approval at the first time he'd seen my thick black hair fall. I placed both my hands on his chest and bounced up and down on him as fast as I could, it hurt like hell to be completely honest, but when he grabbed both of my hips roughly it was worth it. I pushed my hair back out of my face and called out his name repeatedly as I rode his like a prized stallion.

"Neenahhh" I heard him say as he squeezed my hips so hard for a second a thought he'd snap be in half. I felt his warm seed inside of me and watched as his face relaxed as he came to me. I tried to climb off of him but instead he pressed me to lie on his chest, still inside of me; and we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms daylight still shining through the windows …

S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to wait until later.


End file.
